


Sabes La Diferencia ?

by Coral08



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Final Feliz, Infidelidad, M/M, Mundo alternativo, romance entre chicos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral08/pseuds/Coral08
Summary: Sé que me ha engañado un par de veces y lo he perdonado por lo que siento por él. Pero fue suficiente. No quiero seguir sufriendo por sus infidelidades.





	Sabes La Diferencia ?

**Author's Note:**

> holaaa volvi y les traigo una historia corta de mi pareja favorita McDanno donde es un universo alternativo donde quiero ver suplicar a steve a danny jajaja pero que malota soy muajaja pero lo bueno esque tiene un final feliz....... ahora sin mas a leer

-Vete, por favor… hemos terminado Steve- dije al otro lado de la puerta, incapaz de salir de mi departamento.

-No… ¡no lo aceptaré!… - dijo golpeando mi puerta con sus puños- Por favor abre la puerta, déjame explicarte…-

-Te vi en la cama con otra…es suficiente explicación…- 

-Danny…-

\- ¡¡¡Dije que te largues!!!- grité con las lágrimas cubriendo mi rostro.  
Era demasiado doloroso lo que acababa de ver. Sé que me ha engañado un par de veces y lo he perdonado por lo que siento por él. Pero fue suficiente. No quiero seguir sufriendo por sus infidelidades. Le dije la vez anterior que sería la última oportunidad que le daba y ahora… cumpliré mi palabra.

-Abre la puerta… Déjame verte- dijo con voz dolida.

-Ya he tenido suficiente… No quiero volver a verte Steve, así que no vuelvas a buscarme- dije apretando los dientes para que no se me quebrara la voz.  
Me quede sentado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de entrada de mi departamento, abrazando mis piernas para disminuir el sufrimiento que sentía en mi alma. En ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer, y que por un instante se fuera de mi mente la persona que ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos.  
Permanecí en la misma posición y sin tener fuerzas para moverme por varios minutos.

Cuando pensé que Steve ya se había ido a su casa, inesperadamente comenzó a hablar:

-Puedes escucharme desde ahí… - dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta y con su voz más tranquila- ¿Sabes?... el día que te conocí es realmente el recuerdo más preciado que tengo.-

Escuchaba claramente su voz desde la puerta que nos separaba. Era tan suave, grave y reconfortante como siempre.

-Mi posición social, mi cara, mi cuerpo es lo único que buscaban de mí todas las personas que conocía. Pero, en cambio tú… – suspiró- Me ofreciste tu amistad sin saber nada de mí y de mi familia. Me valorabas por lo que yo era, no por lo que tenía. Eso fue lo que te hizo especial… al principio.

Steve me hablaba de forma tranquila, pero podía apreciar tristeza en el tono de sus palabras al hablar del pasado.

-Después, a medida que te iba conociendo con el paso de los días, me daba cuenta de que eras totalmente lo opuesto a mí. Eras sincero, alegre, sociable y divertido un poco gruñón pero. Te llevabas bien con cualquier persona, una vez que te pude conocer más. Y de a poco empezaste a ocupar cada vez más mis pensamientos.  
Con el tiempo, comencé a observarte cada vez más y a sentir celos de todas las personas que estaba a tu alrededor porque quería ser el único para ti… Porque con el tiempo te volviste alguien demasiado importante en mi vida.-

Escuchaba en silencio, incapaz de moverme y sorprendido por su sinceridad. Era la primera vez que me dejaba saber lo que pensaba.

-Sé… que te he engañado en el pasado cuando teníamos una relación a ocultas, pero ninguna mujer se te puede comparar. Tu cara cuando sonríes, tus expresiones cuando te entregas a mí, tu corazón al latir cuando te abrazo, tu rostro cuando llegas al orgasmo. No quiero que nadie más que yo sea capaz de verte. Te deseo solo para mí. Sé que soy un orgulloso, un egoísta- continuó- y…Debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que te vi… -Se hizo un silencio que me pareció horas, como si le costara encontrar las palabras, y finalmente dijo: -Hace mucho tiempo que debí decirte que… Te amo Danny.-

-Steve- dije en un susurro. Su declaración me dejó asombrado. Era la primera vez que él me decía esas palabras, aunque yo muchas veces se las dije, él nunca me las devolvió. Y ahora por fin las escuchaba.  
Muchas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, pero esta vez de felicidad.  
Saber que la persona que amas te corresponde es un sentimiento sublime.  
De un salto me paré del suelo para poder verlo.  
Cuando abrí la puerta, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, alzó su cara para mirarme y pude notar que en ese momento se deslizaban unas silenciosas lágrimas por su rostro.  
Era la primera vez que lo veía tan deprimido y con una mirada tan arrepentida. Al verme se puso de pie rápidamente y me rodeo con sus brazos aferrándose a mi ropa, como si me pudiera ir en cualquier momento.  
-Lo siento… lo siento tanto- dijo a la vez que mojaba mi hombro con su llanto.  
-Sé que no estoy en posición de que me perdones pero… sin ti, nada tiene sentido. ¡No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría!- Suspiró y añadió- Al fin me doy cuenta de que eres mi mundo.

Caímos de rodillas mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente. Separándonos un poco, nos miramos durante unos segundos y nos besamos de manera suave.  
-Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti- dijo mirándome.

-Steve…- dije en voz baja.

-Cuando saliste corriendo de mi departamento diciendo que terminabas conmigo…yo…-

-No digas nada más- dije poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios- Entiendo lo que sientes… porque me siento igual que tú-.  
Steve besó el dedo que tenía sobre sus labios, luego tomó mi mano y le dio un beso al dorso y dijo:- Prometo protegerte y serte fiel. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?- dijo seriamente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Solo…-dije

\- ¿Solo qué?- preguntó ansioso.

-Solo si me dices a los ojos las palabras que escuché al otro lado de la puerta- le dije mirándolo también.

Steve sonrió ante mi condición y dijo posando sus manos en mis mejillas con su aliento golpeando mi rostro:- Te amo Danny. Eres el único para mí.-  
Nos besamos una vez más de rodillas en la entrada de mi departamento y le respondí: -Yo también te amo Steve.-Ese día hicimos el amor en la entrada de mi departamento. Fue una sensación inigualable, llena de entrega y pasión. Porque era un sentimiento reciproco donde por primera vez sentía que Steve además de su cuerpo incluía en la cama a su corazón.  
Steve cumplió su promesa de protegerme y nunca ha vuelto a engañarme. Ya que, finalmente entendió que cuando te enamoras, lo haces de la persona, no de su cuerpo.  
Y que llegas a desear el cuerpo como un acto de amor y de entrega mutua.  
Y en definitiva, se dio cuenta de la diferencia de lo que significa tener sexo y hacer el amor.  
¿Cuántas personas llegan a conocer la diferencia?...

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias a por leer es corta lo se pero solo me salio para eso, espero sus comentarios y opniones bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en otra historia de esta pareja......chau :)


End file.
